


That Boy Is A Monster

by anaeifly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaeifly/pseuds/anaeifly
Summary: Gabriel Novak and Sam Winchester are coworkers who have trouble getting along. A flippant remark from Gabriel gets taken literally and sexy times ensue. Because why not? ;)





	That Boy Is A Monster

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey there y'all! So. Um. I'm wicked nervous about this. This is the second time in my life I've written a full sex scene and the first time for SPN, so I really hope that you guys think it came out okay. But anyway. This here crazy fic was born last week out of a stressful five days at work during which I decided to write out a little fantasy of mine as a Supernatural AU. So yes, I do actually work at a Panera (shhhh, don't tell) and I may or not have based my characterization of Sam on an actual person. The world may never know. In any case, I hope you all like this. Please let me know! Enjoy! ~ana

Sam Winchester was absolutely going to be the death of Gabriel Novak.  
Gabriel was an assistant manager at the Boston Panera, and Sam was the new general manager. Well, actually, at this point 'new' was an inaccurate term. Sam had been occupying the position of general manager for over three months now. But Gabriel still wasn't entirely comfortable with him, because Sam was introverted and quiet and nearly impossible to get to know.  
He also happened to be one of the hottest guys that Gabriel had ever seen. He was about eight inches taller than Gabriel, which was absurdly and inexplicably sexy, with wavy caramel-colored hair just long enough to put in a ponytail and hazel eyes that were a different color every time Gabriel saw them.  
Sam was also, sometimes, kind of a pain in the ass.  
"Gabriel, could you please make sure you're remembering to direct customers? I've had three people in the past ten minutes who didn't know where to find their food."  
Gabriel did his absolute best not to make a face at Sam. "I *did* tell them where to find it. It's not my fault people don't listen."  
Sam's expression was one he seemed to wear often around Gabriel--one of forced patience. It made Gabriel want to shove him against the wall. "Well, either way, please just make sure you tell them. You're an assistant manager, you can't be forgetting that kind of thing."  
Gabriel growled softly under his breath in annoyance and tried very hard not to roll his eyes. He failed. "Fine, Sam. Whatever you say," he muttered, turning away. Why couldn't Sam just leave Gabriel to do his job and go bug someone else? Someone, for instance, like Gabriel's little brother Castiel, who was on barista and who had been flirting with Mr. Tall, Buff, & Blonde for at least the last five minutes. Seriously, the guy looked like a Ken doll that someone decided to gift with actual sex appeal. It was kind of ridiculous. Not that Gabriel could blame his little bro for wanting some action, but surely an art history major could do better than an EMT?  
...okay, maybe not, considering said art history major was working at Panera with a bunch of teenagers. But still.  
As if he'd read Gabriel's mind, Sam looked over at the barista counter. "Dean!" he barked. "Stop harassing my employees, for god's sake."  
Cas looked down, blushing deeply, and started cleaning the already spotless espresso machine. Ken Doll--*Dean*--grinned. "Sorry, Sammy," he said, not sounding remotely apologetic. "I couldn't help myself. I didn't know you were working with hotties now." Cas's wide blue eyes flickered up to Dean's, and Dean winked. Cas got even more red and quickly looked away, and Gabriel suddenly felt torn between laughing his ass off and burying his face in his hands in empathy.  
Sam rolled his eyes. "Go away, Dean."  
Dean laughed, joyful and carefree. He grabbed Cas's hand and scribbled something onto his palm. Then he folded Cas's fingers over it and winked at him again before turning to leave. "Later, bitch," he called over his shoulder in the direction of Sam and Gabriel.  
"Jerk," Sam mumbled. Gabriel looked at him curiously. Sam seemed fondly annoyed by Dean's appearance and behavior, but not particularly surprised.  
"Boyfriend?" Gabriel asked.  
Sam snorted and rolled his eyes, somehow managing to look like an irritated moose. Gabriel almost laughed. "No, thank god," Sam replied. "Brother." He paused. "He's an idiot."  
Gabriel *did* laugh at that, and Sam smiled. "Okay," Sam said. "So don't forget, read back all your orders and direct everyone. Got it?"  
And just like that, Gabriel's brief good humor was gone. Honestly, what kind of an incompetent dumbass did Sam think he was? He rolled his eyes again (what? His impulse control isn't fantastic, sue him) and, without thinking, snapped, "Bite me."  
To Gabriel's complete and utter shock, Sam didn't appear to be pissed off by his remark. In fact, he didn't even seem to be annoyed. To the contrary, he cast an appraising look over Gabriel, the kind that Gabriel could feel dragging over his whole body in a weirdly sensual way. He was suddenly acutely aware of how close he and Sam were standing.  
"Maybe later."  
*What*?  
Gabriel was pretty sure his jaw was actually on the floor. Sam smirked, clearly pleased with his reaction, and then winked at him. Fucking *winked*. The wink only served to further shock Gabriel. Sweet, mild, quiet Sam had just *winked* at him. Gabriel wouldn't have thought he'd even have known how to do that.  
After a few seconds, though, Gabriel managed to pull some of his blood back up to his brain. He put his hand on Sam's upper arm and let his fingers trail lightly downwards. "If you're lucky," he purred, pleased when he saw Sam's eyes widen and his pupils dilate. Sam bit his lip, and Gabriel found himself staring at his mouth, really recognizing for the first time just how kissable it was.  
Then Sam shook his head like a dog shaking water out of its coat. "Right," he said in an *almost* normal voice. "Back to work."  
And Gabriel might've been able to convince himself that the whole thing was nothing, pointless to dwell on, if not for the fact that before Sam turned to go back to the line, he put his hand on the small of Gabriel's back--way closer to his ass than it needed to be--and gently pushed him towards his register, causing another superfluous southward rush of blood.  
Later could not come soon enough. 

The rest of Gabriel's day passed in a blur. Cas, who in general was neither a nervous person or a babbler, did an unusual amount of nervous babbling when Gabriel innocently (ish) asked what Dean had written on his hand. One of Gabriel's fellow assistant managers, Aaron, left a coffee cup full of chicken noodle soup on the counter and a customer mistook it for a latte, which Gabriel would have found incredibly amusing had he not been so distracted. His mind had been on Sam all day, wondering when exactly 'later' would come--and what might happen when it did.  
At the end of the night, after Gabriel had counted all the leftovers of the day, he went to the back and into the office. Sam was there, staring at the computer and looking as though he wanted to bang his head against it. He looked up when Gabriel came in, his face a mask of misery and irritation. "Please tell me you know how we could possibly be missing $18 in soups. I mean, do people not know what portion tools are?" He had taken the elastic out of his hair, leaving it hanging loose around his face, and he ran a hand through it, pushing it back. Before he knew it, Gabriel was staring again.  
It took him a few seconds to realize that Sam was probably expecting an answer. He shook his head. "No idea."  
Sam sighed. "God," he muttered. "And here I thought we were getting better." He glanced up at Gabriel. "I'm sorry, do you need to...?" He gestured to the paper in Gabriel's hand and then to the computer. Gabriel shrugged.  
"Only if you're done," he replied with nonchalance that he didn't actually feel. "I don't want to hold you up."  
Sam shook his head. "No, it's getting late. I know you already sent everyone home." He pushed himself up out of his chair and away from the desk. "You first. I'm going to be here for another couple of hours anyway, probably."  
Then it all got a little iffy.  
Sam stood up and took a step forward at the exact same time that Gabriel moved away from the wall just enough to no longer be leaning against it. The effect of this was that ended up being, somehow, that he was suddenly standing so close to Sam that their chests were touching. Gabriel tried to tell himself not to look up, because he was absolutely certain that if he looked up Sam would kiss him and that was *dangerous*, dammit, but his self wasn't listening very well. He put his hands behind him, on the wall, in an attempt to steady himself, and looked up at Sam, whose rich hazel eyes seemed to be burning him. Gabriel had seen those eyes look gray, blue, brown, green, practically every color you could think of, but up close they were truly fascinating, mostly jade green with a golden starburst around each pupil and tiny flecks of brown and blue throughout--and they were fixed on Gabriel with surprising intensity.  
"I almost forgot," Sam murmured, leaning in ever so slightly. "It's later by now, isn't it?" He rested one hand lightly on Gabriel's waist, hooking one finger into a belt loop, and licked his lips.  
Jesus fucking Christ.  
Gabriel swallowed hard. "God, I hope so."  
Sam grinned, triumphant and just the tiniest bit surprised. "Good." And that was all the warning Gabriel had before Sam's mouth covered his, kissing him hungrily. Gabriel opened his mouth to the kiss without thinking, moaning when Sam simultaneously pushed his tongue in to tangle with Gabriel's and pinned his wrists together over his head with one ridiculously large hand. The other hand slipped into Gabriel's hair and tugged gently. Gabriel gasped, his hips bucking forward against Sam's.  
Sam broke away from the kiss first, leaving Gabriel panting (although it was worth noting that Sam's breathing was far from even), and planted a trail of burning kisses from Gabriel's jaw down to his throat. He stopped at the juncture of the neck and the collarbone and sucked gently at the skin there. Sam's tongue shot out to taste his neck, and then, out of nowhere, he bit down, harder than Gabriel had been expecting--and yet, somehow, not hard enough. The mixture of pain and pleasure went straight to Gabriel's cock, and he moaned, much louder than he'd meant to. He thrust his hips forward again, but the angle Sam had bent to in order to be able to reach his neck meant that he met nothing but air. He wriggled his hands, hoping Sam would let go of them so he could pull him closer, but all that got him was a tightening of Sam's grip. He huffed in frustration, making Sam chuckle as he kissed his way back up Gabriel's neck. "That's what you get for being such a tease," he whispered, his lips brushing Gabriel's ear and sending a shudder down his spine.  
Gabriel groaned, his hips bucking again. "Sam, *please*, god..."  
Sam pulled back to look at him. He must have liked what he saw, because after a moment he leaned in to kiss him again, putting his finger back in Gabriel's belt loop and using that to pull him closer. The feel of Sam's hard-on against his, even through their jeans, practically made Gabriel dizzy, and he thrust his hips forward almost mindlessly, causing the most delicious, perfect friction. He felt Sam groan into his mouth and couldn't keep a smile from his lips.  
Sam broke away on the tail end of a moan. "Turn around."  
Gabriel was happy to oblige, especially when he heard Sam unzip his pants behind him. Sam reached around with one hand and deftly undid Gabriel's own pants, pushing them down just enough to slip his hand into Gabriel's boxers. Gabriel fought back a moan as Sam wrapped his hand around his cock and started to move it up and down. "*Fuck,* Sam."  
Sam laughed softly, kissing his neck just below his ear. "Don't worry, I'll get there." He pushed Gabriel's jeans and boxers down as he spoke, and all of a sudden Gabriel felt Sam's cock teasing the crack of his ass. He moaned again, torn between pushing back against Sam's cock or forward into his hand. Both options were amazingly tempting.  
There was a slight pause, during which Gabriel heard a faint tearing noise. He heard Sam stroking himself but no sounds of lube or spit, so he assumed the condom must already have lube on it. Which was fine by him--he liked it a little on the rough side--but he did wish Sam would hurry the hell up. He rocked his hips backward to illustrate this fact, and was rewarded with a low groan.  
Sam put one hand on his waist to still him. "Patience, grasshopper." Gabriel snorted in spite of himself. All humor was forgotten a moment later, however, when Sam finally pushed inside him.  
Sam wasn't huge, but he was definitely at least a little above average and aware of that fact, because he moved slowly. When he was all the way inside, Gabriel let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and relaxed around him. Obviously feeling this, Sam rocked his hips forward experimentally, and Gabriel let out an involuntary moan. "Oh fuck, Sam, please..." he babbled, wanting--*needing*--Sam to move. Like, *now*.  
Sam pressed another kiss to his neck. "Please what?"  
Gabriel moaned again, restlessly shifting his hips backwards. "Sam..."  
Sam grabbed his hips with both hands, hard enough that Gabriel was pretty sure he'd have bruises there tomorrow. "Please *what*?"  
Gabriel could barely even think. "Please fuck me, Sam. *Please.*"  
Sam kissed his neck one more time, and then bit down at the same time that he pulled back, almost all the way out of Gabriel. "If you insist," he said, thrusting back in, hard. Gabriel groaned, letting his head drop forward as Sam fucked him. It had been way too long since he'd gotten laid, and Sam felt ridiculously good inside him, somehow managing to hit his prostate on every inward thrust. He took one hand off the wall and reached down to wrap it around his cock, but to his surprise Sam batted it away. "I'm going to be the one to make you come," he growled in Gabriel's ear, his hand on Gabriel's cock matching the rhythm of his thrusts.  
Soon Gabriel began to moan with every thrust, feeling his orgasm building. Sam kept up his punishing pace, somehow knowing exactly what Gabriel wanted, and before he knew it he was spilling over Sam's hand and groaning out his name. He felt Sam's breathing get harsher, and his hips stuttered into Gabriel unevenly. He felt Sam tense and gasp, "Gabe...fuck, *god*." Hearing Sam moan *his* name, coming because of him, was a bigger turn-on than Gabriel would've expected, and he felt his own cock twitch faintly in response.  
Sam pulled out slowly and collapsed into the chair behind them. When Gabriel turned around, he was pulling off the condom, and he caught Gabriel's eye and held a couple of napkins with a small and surprisingly shy smile. Once Gabriel had cleaned up a little and they had both tucked themselves into their pants, Sam wordlessly beckoned Gabriel over. Gabriel went over willingly, straddled Sam's lap, and kissed him lazily, deep and open-mouthed and messy. Sam kissed him back, alternately sucking on his tongue and nibbling on his bottom lip, until Gabriel was forced to admit that he needed to breathe. He broke the kiss reluctantly and rested his forehead against Sam's. Sam gently stroked his cheek with his thumb, breathing almost as hard as he was. "You are absolutely going to be the death of me," Sam murmured. He didn't sound all that upset about it.  
Gabriel kissed him again. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Winchester."


End file.
